In recent years, vibrating gyroscopes using piezoelectric materials have been widely developed. There have been conventionally developed a gyroscope as described in Patent Document 1, including a vibrating body itself made of such a piezoelectric material. On the other hand, there is a gyroscope using a piezoelectric film that is formed on a vibrating body. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for, using a PZT film as a piezoelectric material, exciting a primary vibration of a vibrating body as well as for detecting partial distortion of a gyroscope, which is caused by a coriolis force generated when an angular velocity is applied to the vibrating body.
Reduction in size of a gyroscope itself is also an important issue as a wide variety of devices mounted with gyroscopes have been quickly reduced in size. In order to reduce the size of a gyroscope, significant improvement is required to accuracy of processing each member of the gyroscope. Desired in the industry are not only simple size reduction but also further improvement in performance of a gyroscope, namely, in accuracy of detecting an angular velocity. However, the configuration of the gyroscope described in Patent Document 2 does not satisfy the demand over the last few years for reduction in size or improvement in performance.
In view of the above technical problems, the applicants of the present invention propose a technical idea of basically performing all the manufacturing steps in a dry process to realize high processing accuracy as well as to satisfy the demand for high performance as a vibrating gyroscope (Patent Document 3).
In addition to the above technical problems, expectations are being increased for a vibrating gyroscope that measures an angular velocity of multi rotational axes (Patent Document 4, for example). Nevertheless, satisfactory development has not yet been made to a vibrating gyroscope that has a simple and useful configuration to realize reduction in size.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-271258
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-9473
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-28835
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-529306
Patent Document 5: Japanese Published Patent Publication No. 2002-509615
Patent Document 6: Japanese Published Patent Publication No. 2002-510398